


we sure are in for a show tonight

by kiual



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiual/pseuds/kiual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the livejournal spnkink_meme prompt <em>"Jared loses a bet to Jensen and has to go to a Halloween party with his gorgeous little ass hanging out. It's bruised by the end of the night what with all the people who've decided to poke and pinch it."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	we sure are in for a show tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my livejournal (username pedelacki).

Jared could already feel the hot blush seeping across his face, and the costume wasn’t even in place yet. He stood in the centre of the room as ordered, arms wide and legs spread apart for easier access, and most importantly, completely naked.

Jensen was stood facing him, already dressed in his own costume. It wasn’t exactly going to be the highlight of the party, considering it was a half-assed white sheet poncho and skinny leather trousers to create a ghost costume. No, Jared already knew what the highlight of the party would be, and he was part of it.

Jensen nodded his approval at Jared’s stance and stepped forward with the large roll of bandage that was going to form Jared’s outfit.

He started at the arms, twisting the bandage around and bunching it up over Jared’s hands so he’d be unable to use them himself. Then his bare torso was wrapped, the bandage just on the edge of too tight and making him wince as it clung to his hardening nipples. His legs were bound next and Jared gave a sudden jerk as Jensen’s arm brushed his cock.

“Best get this away too, huh?” Jensen grinned, biting off some bandage and using it like tape to press Jared’s dick against his stomach. It took everything Jared could muster not to cry out like he had been ordered not to.

With his torso wrapped, legs wrapped, and dick pressed against his stomach using a few smaller pieces of bandage, his ass was left untouched. Exactly how Jensen wanted it. In hindsight, it was a stupid idea to let his dom choose his own terms for if he won the petty little bet they’d initiated a few weeks earlier, and he was to blame entirely for ending up in this position; ass bare in his costume for the Halloween party they’d been invited to.

Jared knew Jensen wasn’t cruel enough to not tell anyone and leave it as a surprise until he walked through the door, but the alternative was that he was going to share Jared, in some way or another, with the other guests. And that was always a terrifying thought.

“Look at me, Jay,” Jensen said, voice low and commanding. Jared made eye contact with Jensen, and his hesitance must have shown on his face, because Jensen stepped forward and stroked his cheek comfortingly.

“In a minute I’m going to put on the mask. You won’t be able to see very well, so I’ll be your guide for the night. The other guests know that I’m bringing you and that I’m going to be showing off your pretty little ass, so you’re to accept all contact. I’ll keep them limited, but penetration isn’t out of the question.” Leaning forward, Jensen’s voice dropped to a whisper. “And if you’re good and take it, I’ll fuck you while they watch before we leave.”

Jared shivered and nodded his understanding. Jensen patted his ass lightly before walking away to get the mask that completed the mummy image and covered Jared’s whole head. With it on, he could only see through the barest slits and couldn’t see the floor in front of him. Jensen’s hand took hold of his arm and led him towards the door, and Jared let out a shuddering breath as he took in what was about to happen.

\--

The party was loud. Loud voices, loud music. Jared was incredibly thankful that the noise didn’t drop to silence when he walked in with Jensen, as being on show like this was embarrassing enough. Knowing that they’d been waiting for him would have been mortifying.

No one really paid them any attention until Jensen let go of Jared’s arm to order drinks at the bar. Jared was less than a metre away from where Jensen stood when it happened. A hard slap to his ass sent him reeling in shock but the natural reaction enforced onto him by Jensen meant that rather than turn indignantly to figure out who it had been, he stilled in place as an invitation for more.

Two more slaps came before Jared realised Jensen was no longer ordering himself a drink, but leaning against the bar and watching Jared submit to the strangers. And probably getting a good look at the flaming pink his skin had probably already turned.

“C’mon Jay. Let’s introduce you to a few more guests,” Jensen said, hand gripping Jared again and walking. He must have given some sort of indication to the other guests, because now rather than steer clear of the couple, guests seemed to be gravitating towards them. Instead of just slapping him, Jared could feel fingers pinching him and probing at him to get a proper feel of his ass.

Jared wasn’t sure any noise could even be heard behind his mask, but introducing him to a few more guests didn’t seem to involve conversation. He could hear Jensen talking to a man about business and stock sales, but the other man didn’t acknowledge Jared other than to stroke over his ass. He slapped him lightly, then pinched the skin hard enough to bruise, causing Jared to squeak and jump a little. And then he went further.

He was definitely the first one to attempt to penetrate Jared that night, since so far all he had to show for losing the bet was a pattern of flourishing purple bruises and a light pink tinge to his skin that never seemed to fade as more hands fell against it. But now there was a finger reaching down further and spreading him to circle his asshole.

Jensen must have given him permission, because their conversation continued without any mention of the way Jared was slightly squirming against the feeling of an unfamiliar finger breaching him. It wasn’t painful; Jensen had been inside him enough lately for him to stay loose even without lube, and the other man wasn’t rough. The finger slipped in and out lightly, not going deep enough to reach his prostate, but Jared still couldn’t help but whine from the pleasure of feeling that drag as the finger fucked into him.

He guessed a few other guests must have been watching the display too, because the noise of chatter suddenly seemed a lot closer than before, and the murmured approval was more frequent.

His suspicions were confirmed when a different hand, fingers thinner and more feminine, took hold of one ass cheek and held it firmly apart to get a better view. Just as quickly, another hand copied the action on the other side, and Jared flushed from embarrassment at the thought that three strangers were working on his ass while others watched. And Jensen was just _talking_.

When the man pulled away and a different finger took its place, Jared knew his moans had to be audible to at least those closest. He was starting to sound a little desperate, but at the same time he wanted Jensen to intervene. He didn’t want this to go any further with anyone other than Jensen, and he liked to think he trusted his dom enough not to let anyone go too far either.

Eventually, when Jared could tell the crowd around had gathered to a substantial size, Jensen’s voice shouted loud over the music.

“I think it’s about time I use Jared properly. Feel free to watch, touch, whatever you please. But only I get to fuck him.” Jensen was in full dom mode, and the rest of the audience seemed to understand.

Jared was prepped already. All those fingers of different sizes, some shoving in roughly, some gently, meant he was definitely ready. Still, when Jared finally felt the large cock head rest against his hole, he could feel the spit slicked like lube along the length.

As soon as Jensen really began fucking into Jared and Jared’s moans went past audible and became _loud_ , even in the club with music playing on the PA, the heat in the room seemed to increase. It wasn’t just Jared sweating in his mask (which was becoming a bit of an annoyance at this point) but it was as if the gathered crowd’s arousal could be felt in the air. Jared suspected many of them were already jerking off to the image of Jensen fucking into him as he stood, blind and bound, in the centre of the rented out club.

For a brief moment a part of Jared’s brain wondered if the club had security cameras, and they’d turn them on the next day to witness the strange semblance of an orgy that had happened. It wasn’t exactly like this was a club for sex; just a club being rented by some weird guys who were really into it. 

Any worries he had were wiped out of his mind as soon as Jensen found his prostate and all of a sudden the standing position was no longer an option.

Jensen led Jared to the nearest table, cock still buried deep and twitching, which just made it all that more difficult to focus on motor functions. Eventually he had him spread out on his stomach across the table with only the bandages protecting him from what was most likely a disgusting and beer sticky surface.

Jensen pushed in harder, to the point where Jared really couldn’t focus hard enough to figure out where his ass ended and Jensen’s cock began.

He almost forgot about the crowd who were allowed to touch and use however they wished, until Jensen stilled his fast pace, and two different hands came down hard on his cheeks. The pink of his skin was probably turning a bright red at this point.

Jensen stilled to let a couple more hands fall and feel at Jared, then started up his pace again, cock dragging against Jared’s walls as the spit lube dried out, and the pain from the friction just added to the sting of his ass. Pain didn’t mean anything anymore, not now that he’d been pushed past the boundaries and into pure bliss every time a hand fell against his raw skin.

His need to come was starting to build higher at this point, but the bandage keeping him pressed down flat also seemed to work as effectively as a cock ring. He could feel orgasm, and it was painfully near, but he seemed to be no closer to getting there, no matter how hard Jensen hit his prostate and his vision sparked with coloured spots.

Jared knew how to tell when Jensen was close, and he’d been on the edge for a good while now. Finally, still pushing deep, he raised his voice in another command to the room.

“I get to come first. When I’m finished, I’ll step back. Nobody is allowed to penetrate or touch Jared at this point. Finish at your own pace. Try not to get the floor too dirty.”

Jared’s cock tried to twitch in his bindings at the dominating tone of voice Jensen was using. The fact that he was not only in control of Jared and his actions, but of the rest of the room too, was a big turn on.

It took only a few more thrusts before Jensen stilled inside Jared and let go, the feeling of hot come inside him completely losing him in such a dirty, wrong, but _fucking hot_ sensation. When Jensen had stopped lightly twitching inside Jared, he pulled out. There was a quiet gasp from the rest of the crowd as the come dripped out and down Jared’s thighs where he could feel it cooling in a trail.

Then the rest of the crowd stepped forward, and suddenly Jared understood.

_God. That’s really hot._

Jensen was putting his ass on display and was going to let a crowd of strangers cover him in come while he lay there, fucked out and still on edge himself.

The first time a guest let go was a shock. Not quite the shock that came with the first slap to his ass, but enough that he froze completely once again as the feeling of hot come hitting his already burning skin ran through him. A small amount ran down his crack and joined Jensen’s as it cooled against his thighs, and it felt so _dirty_. A stranger’s come running down his body while others waited for their turn.

Apparently once the first was out of the way, the others were all ready to shoot against him too. Jared gave up keeping track of what was happening, and ended up losing himself completely in the feeling dripping and hardening and coating his skin over and over again. He wasn’t sure how many guests there were, but this seemed to go on forever.

He came back to his senses at the sound of Jensen’s voice, soft and calling his name quietly against the side of his mask.

“You did so well, Jared. They loved your pretty ass, and it looks so good all coated and drying in their come.” Jensen rubbed his shoulder soothingly. “I’m gonna take you back home, and then you can come. We’ll get you all cleaned up too. That sound good?” Jensen asked, demanding dom morphing into a caring master. Jared nodded against the table.

Jensen helped him up to his feet, supporting him as he wobbled from the awkward position. He took the mask off Jared’s head, and the man winced at the bright lights of the club that had been dulled down to almost nothing by the slits in the mask.

Jensen pulled him forward lightly and pressed a kiss on Jared’s lips.

“Well done, Jay.”


End file.
